


Jigen deserves a sandwich

by monkeyssmyass



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Fluff, Gen, he likes jigen very much :), i guess, lupin tries to be nice, they're both emotionally constipated but its ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeyssmyass/pseuds/monkeyssmyass
Summary: Sometimes it's nice, not always having to chase after something.
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Kudos: 32





	Jigen deserves a sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> The title is terrible but it's a FACT so I don't care

“Hey Jigen, you know how much I love to chase after stuff, right ?”

Jigen and Lupin were quietly lounging in the living room of their current hideout, waiting for Goemon and Fujiko who were gone buying groceries (and also probably whatever expensive thing would catch Fujiko’s eye in the process).  
Jigen was enjoying the calm so far and he was not ready to hear Lupin rambling about how stealing was his destiny or some shit like this he had already heard approximatively five times this month. He let out a big sigh.

“Yeah, I sure do.”

Lupin was always chasing after something. He was a thief and a womanizer and the “chase” part was obvious, but it extended to basically everything about the thief. Including “his” food he would “chase” to Jigen’s plate, to the great displeasure of the gunman.

“I love the thrill of it and I’d probably die or something if I were to stop being a thief and just- he gesticulated weirdly with his hands- stopping chasing after whatever thing catches my eye.”

Jigen was only half listening at this point but he nodded, trying to look interested.

“But sometimes it’s nice to… y’know… knowing I don’t always have to run after something.”

Oh. In Jigen’s opinion, this was weird, coming from Lupin. What was the thief talking about ? He started to cogitate but Lupin gave him the answer before he could find it himself.

“Thank you for always waiting for me, Jigen. Even when I do some stupid shit and end up at the other end of the world, I know you’ll always wait for me. And huh, thanks, man.”

After a little moment of silence, Lupin got off the couch he was sitting on and walked towards the kitchen (snack time !). Before he could cross it, though, he heard a huff, making him stop on his tracks.

“Thanks for always coming back. Lupin.”

The thief couldn’t see Jigen’s expression because of his hat and he hoped he wasn’t looking at him right now because he felt his cheeks heat up a bit. He crossed the kitchen’s door before Jigen could notice anything.  
Lupin would make sure to make a nice sandwich for Jigen too and he also made a mental note to praise Jigen and remind him how important he was to Lupin more often, he more than deserved it.

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this I accidentally called Jigen a gundam instead of a gunman and I'm still laughing about it


End file.
